


Not this time

by pelicanpal



Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ
Genre: Alternate Universe - Magic, Christmas, Christmas comes early this year, Drabble, Established Relationship, Fluff, For some reason they have magical powers, Holidays, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-13
Updated: 2019-10-13
Packaged: 2020-12-14 09:22:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21013463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pelicanpal/pseuds/pelicanpal
Summary: Yunho loves everything about the holiday season and Changmin loves Yunho.





	Not this time

“You didn’t think I would fall for this, did you?” Yunho whispered in Changmin’s ear. Changmin could barely hear his voice over the sound of the carolers on the porch. Yunho’s head rested on his shoulder as they stood in the doorway, listening to the merry carolers singing in the cold night air.

“Of course not. What are you talking about?” Changmin replied as he tightened his arms around him. “I just wanted to listen to this beautiful music during this festive season.”

“Since when did you like carolers, Changmin? I distinctly remember you accidently casting a silencing charm on them last year.” Changmin smirked as he remembered their faces as they silently mouthed the words to the irritating songs, like fish out of water. He also remembers Yunho shaking from poorly suppressed laughter as he tried to reprimand Changmin.

“That was purely an accident, I assure you, my love.” Changmin secretly wished he could do it again this year. He felt Yunho huff a short laugh.

“So there is no other plan tonight? Or are you just going to use this as leverage to open a present early?” Yunho teased.

“No secret plan. Can’t I just do something nice for my boyfriend?”

“Maybe.” Yunho said laughing lightly, “But not this nice.”

Changmin pulled Yunho inside as the annoying singing fishes finished their last note. He was done sharing his boyfriend. Yunho turned to him and smiled. The lights from the Christmas tree softly illuminated his face and Changmin realized that he would listen to the carolers all day long to make Yunho happy.

“Thank you. You know how much Christmas traditions mean to me,” Yunho said as he reached up to kiss Changmin softly. “But I think I might have liked last year’s performance better.”

Changmin laughed as he watched his boyfriend disappear into the kitchen to get the food. He slipped the small black box back into his pocket. _Not this time, _he thought_, but soon_.


End file.
